At his mercy
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: BDSM Tom


AT HIS MERCY

He is sitting on a simple wooden chair, licking his lips expectantly. "Strip. Slowly. And keep your eyes down, understand?"

"Yes, Master." Your hands are trembling visibly as you begin to open your blouse, button by button. His gaze penetrates you, zeroing in on your every desire, stealing the breath from your lungs as you attempt to stay calm. You let the garment fall to the floor, then remove the lacy black bra you wore especially for today.

"Pinch your nipples. Hard." Using your thumb and forefinger you quickly work them both into hardened peaks. "Now remove your skirt." You shimmy out of the black pencil skirt, then kick it to the side. "Leave your knickers on and come here."

"Yes, Master." You are a little concerned you did something wrong, and that familiar burn forms in your stomach. As you begin to walk towards him, you remember: I'm supposed to crawl to him. Dropping to the floor, you move quickly towards him on your hands and knees, but it's too late. Tom noticed.

"Oh, that's a very bad girl. And trying to cover it up? You're in big trouble now, darling." His voice is stern, with a hint of lust peeking through. "Pick up the cane with your teeth and bring it to me." Oh, the cane. It wasn't thick, barely as wide as a pencil, but it was particularly painful.

Your voice falters a little, but you answer, "Yes, Master." The cane is near the door and you grab it with your teeth then proceed to crawl across the room to him. When you reach the chair, you lean all the way over and deposit the implement at his feet, kissing each boot chastely before backing up and prostrating yourself completely according to his preferences. You place your hands behind your back, forehead to the ground, and wait for his instruction.

You can hear Tom unzipping his trousers, so you wet your lips instinctively, preparing yourself. Leaning over, he grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you up to a kneeling position. "Let's get warmed up first." He holds his already-erect cock in one hand, his other still firmly entwined in your hair. "Now use your tongue only. Understand?"

"Yes, Master." You open your mouth and he places the head on your tongue. You twirl it around the tip, lapping up the pre-cum, then follow the ridges along the underside. Tom pulls back and you run your tongue up the bottom of his rigid length.

"Oh, yes. That's a good girl. Are you a good little slave?" His voice is already husky, which sends a jolt of excitement straight to your center.

You respond quickly, "Yes, Master," then go back to work, curling your tongue back and forth along his erection, pressing as hard as you can.

"Okay, open up." You open your mouth as wide as you can as Tom guides his dick into your mouth, not stopping until he hits the back of your throat. He holds you there, daring you to choke, but you stay completely still, holding your breath and taking it. You know what the penalties are for gagging, so you calm yourself, relaxing every muscle and swallowing him without a fight. "Oh god, yes. Oh you are doing a brilliant job, darling. Good girl." Placing both hands at the back of your head, he fucks your face briefly as you struggle to breathe. Soon, though, he stops. He lets go of you and you immediately resume your prone position.

Tom retrieves the cane and stands up, smacking it lightly against his thigh. Just the sound heightens your fear, which in turn heightens your arousal. Each faint whoosh you know will eventually be aimed at you; the only question is when it will happen. He loves making you squirm. He doesn't whip you now, though. You're a little shocked, but you soon learn why.

"On your feet, sweetheart." You oblige, your eyes fixed on your feet, and he slides your panties down to the floor, nudging you to step out of them. "Now bend over, legs straight. It's time for inspection." You widen your stance and grab your shins so that he can see your ass and pussy completely. It is your responsibility to be lubed and ready. If you are not, you will be punished. He runs one long finger against your wet slit, then pushes two fingers in swiftly as you try not to lose your balance. "Oh yes, good job, pet." He then moves up to your other entrance, shoving two fingers from his other hand roughly into your ass. You yelp, and your knees buckle just a bit, but you're at least able to keep from falling over. "Not perfect, but it will do." He removes the digits, then instructs your next movement.

"Go lie down on the black X on the floor." Oh fuck. You are torn between extreme arousal and absolute fear. You know exactly what Tom has in store for you tonight. Reluctantly you lie on your back, your arms to your sides. Tom stands above you, straddling you for a moment, then places the cane in your mouth. "This doesn't move." He can see your brows knitted together, the apprehension in your eyes. "Oh, yes, darling." He says, his voice cold. "You should be scared."

Tom secures each wrist beneath a metal bar secured to the floor. "You know what's next, darling. Legs up." You whine a little, although you know it is to no avail. You're in for a long, rough night.

Keeping your legs together, you raise them in the air and Tom grabs them, pushing them up towards your head. A metal bar bolted into the floor above your head has two smaller bars on which to secure your ankles. Once Tom locks you in, you are completely prone, your ass and pussy exposed. The position is incredibly uncomfortable. But you know he isn't finished. He lays one more metal bar across the back of your knees, securing it to the raised bars on either side of your waist. He pushes down on the bar, making sure it can take all his weight. Then he circles you, admiring his work and double-checking that the bolts are all secure.

When he is satisfied that you are securely incapacitated, he removes the cane from your mouth. "Now how many should we start with, hmmm?"

You whimper, waiting for the whoosh of the cane, the sharp sting against your flesh. Your breathing picks up, the anticipation coursing through your body like a runaway freight train. Tom still hasn't moved, nor has he answered his own question. You know he doesn't expect you to tell him how many lashes you want. If you speak without permission, he will punish you even more. Although tempting, you'd rather not suffer through more than what you're already going to.

"Why don't we start with ten?" Tom nods to himself, tapping the cane lightly against the bottoms of your feet. You wiggle your toes, whimpering louder now; you hate having your feet touched. Every nerve in your body is on high alert. You almost feel like hyperventilating because of the swirling mixture of terror and lust that has taken up residence in your belly and chest.

The strike of the cane against your ass is not entirely unexpected, but you hadn't been prepared for it, and you let out a shriek as your skin starts to throb from the pain. Tom hits you again and again, eliciting more screams from your lips. When he gets to ten, he stops and takes in the sight of the red marks marring your flesh.

"God, I love it when you scream, darling," he murmurs, sliding the cane between your glistening folds. He strikes your lower lips with the cane, only twice, but it's enough to make you cry out, tears leaking from the corners of your eyes. "Music to my ears."

Tom walks away from you for a moment, setting the cane down and picking up a flogger. He makes his way back over to you, snapping it against his thigh. He stares down at you, a contemplative look on his face. You can barely see him, though. The device you are bound by gives you a very limited view of anything except your knees.

"You know, I don't think you're quite wet enough for me. I think we should take care of that, don't you? I am rather large, after all. Can't have your body rejecting me because you are unable to do as you're told."

"Yes, Master," you whisper, excitement flowing through your veins. You love it when Tom uses the flogger on you. He snaps it against his thigh once more, then brings it down against your already sore ass. He starts out slow, alternating between cheeks. You let out short, sharp gasps each time the braided leather strikes your sensitive skin. After only a few more seconds, his pace begins to increase. Tom is whipping you harder, faster, making your flesh an even darker shade of red. It hurts in all the right ways.

Once he tires of beating your ass, he starts to strike your pussy, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure straight to your core. You start to struggle a little against your bonds, but you are unable to move even an inch. Tom hits your clit and lower lips for what seems like an eternity. Your body shudders with each strike, your pussy throbbing. You can feel an orgasm building, but know you will be denied until he is ready for you to come. You always have to ask permission; if you don't, he punishes you for disobeying him.

Soon, he stops, tossing the flogger to the floor. He is breathing hard, his face flushed and a light sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. He wipes it off with his arm, getting himself back under control. Stepping away from you, he returns a moment later with something small clutched in his hand. Tom kneels behind your head, touching your feet with whatever it is he has. It tickles, causing you to curl your toes in and squirm uncomfortably against the restraints.

"Master, please," you beg, wanting him to stop, but at the same time, you want him to keep going.  
"Did I say you could speak, slave? Shut your mouth."

He continues with his ministrations, lazily guiding the device across your heels and down to your toes. It's driving you mad; you are aching for him, wishing he would fuck you already. You can only imagine the pleasures that will come with being taken in such a vulnerable, open position. You are completely helpless, at his mercy, and he knows it. Just thinking about it makes your heart race, your pussy even wetter than it already is. It's going to be heavenly.  
Much to your chagrin, Tom doesn't even touch you yet. In fact, he walks away. You wriggle against your bonds, but it is to no avail. Craning your neck, you try to see where he is.

"Now, you know you're only going to hurt yourself. Stop moving." His voice is behind you as he gradually becomes visible. He smiles sweetly at you, then places a rubber band around each foot. "You know what I want to hear. Say it."

"I'm a cock-loving whore." He snaps each band, causing sharp pain to travel from the bottoms of your feet to fingertips.

"Louder, slave."

"I'm a cock-loving… ahhh!" He snaps each band several times, forcing you to fail.  
"I can do this all day, darling." Looking down at you, he pulls both bands up at the same time but doesn't release them yet.

Bracing yourself, you muster all your breath and try to say it quickly and loudly. "I'm a cock-loving whorrrre! I'm a cock-loving… ahhh… whore!" Each time he releases the bands your voice quavers, rising and falling no matter how much you try to control it. "I'm a cock-loving whore… ow!"

Tom disappears again and is gone for at least two minutes this time. The anticipation is brutal. You can't see what he's doing or what is coming next. It is delectable torture. Your pussy wet, your nipples hard, you can barely take it. All you want is his cock inside you, but you know he won't allow that until you've earned it. When he comes back, he stands near your ass, blocking your view even more. Suddenly, you feel a burning sensation on the back of your thighs. You scream, but it only gets worse. Another one, then another one. You realize then what it is: hot wax.

"Please, Master…. Owwww!"

"No talking unless commanded. The only noises I want to hear are the lilting screams I force from your throat. Is that understood?"

A whine escapes from your lips as you answer him, "Yes, Master."

"Now, where were we?" He dribbles the wax on you again, this time on your buttocks. Your muscles twitch involuntarily and your clitoris throbs as you scream in pain. But it's about to get worse. The next time the burning liquid makes contact, it is on the tender flesh of your inner thighs, agonizingly close to your tender folds. Tom would never drop the wax there, but the proximity raises your anxiety nonetheless. You shriek, the pain of the burns radiating out to the rest of your body as you continue to beg wordlessly for mercy. "Every time you scream, every time you cry out in pain, you make my cock even harder."

Tom stops for a moment and you brace yourself for what's next. This time, you don't have to wait long. The next sensation you feel is the sting of ice against your flesh. He drags it along the back of your thighs, following the path the wax forged a few minutes before. You exhale sharply, but it actually feels incredible, soothing the burns. This, however, is only a precursor of what's to come. He picks something else up and that's when you feel the shock of extreme cold directly on your slit.

It's almost unbearable, you are now struggling so much against the metal bars you know you will be bruised tomorrow. He lazily runs the ice up and down along the length of your pussy, up to your clit, then back down to your entrance. As Tom begins to nestle it in between your folds, you realize what it is. An ice dildo. He pushes it farther into you, the shock so uncomfortable you can't help it. You begin to plead and beg, despite Tom's previous warnings.

"Oh god, no Master, please, no…" You begin to cry, the tears streaming down your face. You're turned on and in agony at once. Just the way Tom likes it. But you've flaunted his rules too many times, and he's livid.

He leaves the ice buried partially inside your cunt and walks slowly up towards your head. Kneeling down, he begins to speak, his tone now cold. "I will not repeat myself. One more word out of that pretty little mouth and it will have a ball gag shoved into it." You sniffle pitifully, shivering, as he returns to his task.

Tom walks around you once more, your view of him obscured. Your pitiful moans and whimpers only serve to spur him on. He slowly begins to fuck you with the dildo, pulling it out and pushing it back in carefully. The cold emanating from it fills your entire body, causing your teeth to chatter. You can't seem to stop shivering, either. It's almost too much, yet not enough. You crave more, so much more. You need his cock so badly it hurts.

"Let me hear you, slave," he says, pumping the dildo in and out a little faster now. "Say what I told you to say. Do it."

You are trying to keep yourself under control, but it's becoming increasingly more difficult with the sensations that are coursing through your veins. Opening your mouth, you squeak out, "I…I'm a… cock-loving…whore."

"Again," Tom tells you, slapping your ass with his free hand. "Keep saying it until I tell you to stop. I want to hear it loud and clear."

You let out a shuddering breath and start to chant the words over and over, your voice breaking; it is starting to get hoarse. The tears are still streaming as you struggle to force them out past your lips. Tom is relentless in his torture; he's removed the dildo and is now rubbing it against your clit as he stuffs two fingers inside roughly.

"I can't hear you, darling. This displeases me. If you cannot follow a simple command, I suppose I will have to gag you."

He stops what he is doing, setting the dildo aside and removing his fingers from your body. You think you've finally earned a reprieve from the pain, but you know it's too good to be true. You hiss when you feel the hot wax dripping onto your skin once again. It hits your backside, stinging and causing you to grow even wetter. You're surprised you haven't lost control and come yet.

Tom moves behind you, up near your head, and pours more wax onto the bottoms of your feet. You shriek, curling your toes as more tears trickle out of your eyes. Your heart is racing and your breathing has increased tenfold; you're trying very hard not to hyperventilate.

"Now, I'm going to get the gag. You are going to keep that pretty little mouth shut, understood? Just remember, if this does get to be too much for you, shake your head and use your safe word, which is 'uh uh uh', and we will stop, all right?"

You moan in response, bringing your breathing back under control. Tom disappears, returning a minute later with the gag. He maneuvers it into your mouth as you raise your head, letting him secure it in place before resting your head back against the floor.

"There. Much better now," Tom says as he gazes down at you. "Shall we continue with the wax? Oh, no. I have a better idea. Let's push your limits a little further. See how long you can last without coming. This should be fun."

You are trying to figure out what he means by that when you hear the familiar sound of the Magic Wand. Now everything makes sense. You can hardly ever hold back an orgasm when Tom uses that on you. It's intense, but oh, so pleasurable. This really is going to be a test in endurance for you. You just hope you can pass. You doubt your body can handle anymore punishment right now.

As Tom touches the vibrator to your overly sensitive clit, your thighs tighten and you cry out, the sound muffled behind the gag. He slowly pushes two fingers into you again and starts to fuck you with them, holding the vibrator tightly against your nub.

Barely a minute has passed and it is already becoming unbearable. You can feel your body reacting, muscles clenching as an intense orgasm starts to build. You try and focus your mind, wanting to force it back before it's too late. Your breath hitches in your throat and you squeeze your eyes shut, holding it back with every last bit of strength you have. Your pussy is throbbing as Tom continues to pump his fingers inside you. The thought of stopping passes through your mind, but you force it away, refusing to give in. You know you can handle this. And the fact that you haven't even been fucked properly yet by his cock is another thing that keeps you from using your safe word. You want that more than anything now.

"You may come, sweetheart," Tom tells you, startling you from your thoughts. "Come on my fingers. I want to feel your body let go."

You moan, the barrier holding back the overwhelming pressure finally crumbling as you get your release. Wave after wave of pleasure floods throughout every last nerve in your body, your walls tightening around his fingers, eliciting a soft groan from him.

"That's a good girl. God, you are fucking sexy. Bound, gagged, unable to do anything as I force your body to submit to my demands. You are such a perfect slave. And for that, you will have my cock. But not yet. Oh, no. You aren't quite ready for that. All in good time, love."

Tom walks out of your view yet again, and you are overcome with anxiety at what is yet to come. You wish he would stop torturing you, but you know he'll only give you what you crave once he's pushed your limits to the utmost. You wouldn't have it any other way. When Tom breezes back past you, he holds the paddle so you can easily see it. Your heart pounds so fast and so hard you feel it everywhere, including your swollen clitoris. The paddle is exquisitely torturous.

"I still think you have a little bit of work left before I allow you the pleasure of being fucked." Your whines are muffled by the ball gag, but Tom can hear your displeasure perfectly. "Oh yes, you will struggle against that gag, and your voice will grow hoarse. And then, when you think you can't take any more, only then will my cock give you release."

You wait expectantly for the first strike, but instead, he teases you, rubbing your ass with his hands and then the paddle. With your view so limited, each touch makes you flinch as you keep expecting the first blow. Instead Tom makes you wait even longer, prolonging your fear. He slides two fingers into you as a moan rises from your throat, refusing to be dampened by the gag. You eventually relax just slightly as he continues to pump his fingers, forgetting for a moment about the paddle.

Tom hasn't. Without warning, he brings it down on your ass ferociously, causing every muscle to tense up in pain. Of course, your muscles clench tightest around Tom's fingers, which are still inside you. This drives him absolutely wild. For a moment, you can hear a little groan, belying the calm, collected exterior he maintains during your sessions. "Fuck!" Just as soon he has recovered the facade, although he remarks breathlessly, "The way you tighten up when I smack you darling… I'll have to find a way to use that to my advantage."

Deftly curving his fingers, Tom begins to rotate them in little ellipses, then swatting you again, this time thrusting his fingers harder as the paddle connects with your flesh. You are swimming in waves of desire, the perfect combination of agony and ecstasy. He gradually finger-fucks you faster, but waits an intolerably long time before using the paddle again, ensuring you have no way to anticipate it. Then, as soon as you let go just a little, your body giving in to the stimulation against your G-spot, he brings it down even harder. You sob and struggle beneath him, wrists against metal bars, every sound stifled by the ball in your mouth, your ass throbbing with each blow. The over-stimulation is too much, and you begin to feel another orgasm enveloping your body. Knowing Tom will never fuck you if you come without permission, you try to think of anything to get your mind off your body, but it's of no use.

Tom can feel it of course, and he reminds you, "I did not say you could come again, slave." You cry, a long, high-pitched whine that emanates from your insides. It takes all of your concentration to keep your body from betraying your mind, and in the meantime this allows Tom to torture you further, because you are even more unprepared for each smack of the paddle. Thankfully, he doesn't make you wait long. "Good job, darling. You may come now." He pushes his thumb against your clitoris and rubs softly, his fingers still inside your cunt. The relief is almost immediate, as the climax hits you like a breaking wave, and you feel like you're drowning and floating at once. As soon as Tom feels your walls spasm around him, he brings the paddle down again, and you almost hyperventilate, the sensation is so amazing. You're crying so hard now, Tom comes over and removes your gag.

"You're going to be a good slave girl, correct?"

"Yes Master…" You sputter, panting and gasping, "Thank you, Master."

He shoves his fingers into your mouth, then demands, "Lick them clean." You run your tongue around his fingers, then suck as hard as you can, until you can't taste your body's juices any longer. Tom pushes back farther into your mouth, against the back of your tongue, then even farther, towards your throat. He likes to test your reflexes, but you don't gag. Pleased at your performance, he smiles at you. "Your training is progressing nicely. Now tell me what I want to hear."

"I'm a cock-loving whore. I'm a cock-loving whore!" Your raspy voice cracks, but you say the words as loudly as possible. "I'm a cock-loving whore."

"That's a good girl. I think you've earned a reward."

"Oh, thank you, Master," you gasp out, your entire body aching for him. You know you can't take the punishments and the torture anymore. You need to have him inside of you, pounding away. And it seems as though, finally, that time has come.

Tom starts to strip, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside. He unzips and unbuttons his pants, sliding them down his long, lean legs. He kicks them aside, as well, standing naked before you, although you can barely see him. Your legs are starting to ache from being bound in such an awkward position for so long, but you don't really care. All you want now is Tom's cock.

"So nice and wet," he says, getting into position. He has one leg stretched out behind him and the other bent at the knee up near your thighs. He reaches out, placing one hand on the bar that is secured across the back of your knees. With the other, he strokes himself for a few seconds, then guides his erection to your pussy. He teases you, running his shaft up through your glistening folds, coating himself in your juices. Once he is satisfied that you are ready to take him in, he positions himself at your entrance and sinks into your body slowly.

You let out a long, loud moan as he fills you to the hilt, placing both hands on the bar behind your knees. He steadies himself, then pulls out and thrusts back in. He sets up a steady pace, giving you no time at all to ease into having him take you in such an open position. His thrusts are hard, powerful, and make you want to cry. This…this is what you have been longing for, and now, it is almost too much to bear. Exquisite torture at its finest.

"Such a sweet, cock-loving whore," Tom breathes out, forcing himself in as deep as he can go. "Let me hear you, slave. You're a what?"

"I'm a cock-loving whore," you answer, starting to chant the phrase once again, although it's a little difficult with him pressing your knees into your chest with each thrust. "A cock…loving…whore…"

"That's right. You love my cock. You worship it. Sucking it. Fucking it. You can never get enough. Insatiable slut."

"Oh, Tom!" you cry out, feeling another orgasm building. It only takes a second for you to realize your mistake. You quickly try to retract your words, but it is too late. Tom stops, pulling all the way out of you, and stares down at your tear-stained cheeks.

"What's my name?" he asks, his voice stern. "What are you supposed to call me?"  
"M-master," you stutter out. "Please, Master. I'm sorry!"

Tom seems to contemplate this before a devious smile forms on his face. "Good girl. I am your Master. You are at my mercy and I am going to teach you a lesson in respect."

He reaches for the Hitachi and turns it on, pressing it against your clit. You cry out, your muscles clenching as you force yourself not to come just yet. Tom pushes his way back inside of you and begins thrusting, his pace a little faster now as he braces himself with one hand. The other hand holds the vibrator to your overly sensitive nub, sending immense amounts of pleasure coursing through you.

"You will not come. If you do, there will be severe consequences. I know what this does to you, having my cock beating your pussy into submission while the magic wand teases that little bundle of nerves until you cannot take it anymore. Oh, but you will take it. You will take it until I have had my fill. Then, and only then, will I consider allowing you release. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master!" you shriek, tears leaking from your eyes again. Tom says something to you, but you do not hear him. You are too busy struggling to control your body's natural response to such pleasure. He must not expect an answer, because he doesn't speak again. All you can hear coming from him are little grunts and heavy breathing as he rams himself into you over and over again.

What he is doing to you has finally become too much. Your entire body is on sensory overload. Your nerves are tingling, your body on fire, and you know you cannot hold back much longer. You're losing your focus, your body's desire to release increasing until you know it's going to happen whether Tom gives you permission or not. He must sense your losing battle, though, because he growls and tells you he wants to feel your tight pussy squeezing his cock.

You let out a high-pitched whine as you let yourself go, your orgasm overtaking you. Your body shudders, walls clenching around him as you come. But he doesn't stop; Tom continues to fuck you and hold the vibrator to your clit throughout your orgasm, which sets off another one right after the first one starts to dissipate. White stars are exploding behind your eyes and you feel as though you might just faint from the beauty of it all.

Finally, Tom's hips still as he spills his hot, sticky seed into you. He pulls out of you a moment later, turning the vibrator off and setting it on the floor. He raises himself up to full height, stretching his limbs. He walks off for a minute, then returns, coming up behind you. He reaches down and lifts the rubber bands that are still around your feet, enjoying the sharp snap they make as he releases them.

"You did well today, slave. You deserve a break. I'm going to get you out of these bonds. Don't struggle and don't try to move once you're free. I'm going to help you. I know your body will be stiff from being in this position for so long."

You whimper and wait for him to free you. He carefully unlocks each bar, moving them away from your body. Your wrists are the last to be released. Once they are, you go to push yourself up, but stop when you realize Tom was right. You can hardly feel your legs, and trying to put them down sends that familiar 'pins and needles' sensation racing beneath your skin. You groan, feeling Tom's hands on your ankles. He begins to ease your legs back down to the floor, massaging gently. Once you're back into a normal position, lying flat on your back, Tom commands you to roll onto your belly.

You do as he asks, your legs bent at the knees as you raise them in the air behind you. They hurt so bad, but you know you still need to obey his every word, lest you be punished even more.

"I want you to crawl to your cage, slave. Get your pretty little ass in there. I'll grant you a ten minute reprieve, and then I'll be back to push your body's limits once more. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." You let out a soft moan and begin to drag yourself towards the cage that Tom has set up in the room. He opens the door to let you maneuver yourself into it, then closes it and locks it. You sigh, pushing yourself into a sitting position and stretching your legs out through the bars. Tom brings you a bottle of water and reminds you that you have ten minutes. Then he walks off. A smile forms on your face as you think about what other sorts of delightfully torturous ways Tom can break you. You can hardly wait.


End file.
